


翔润｜回归线

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [18]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 现实向
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/松本润, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 2





	翔润｜回归线

****00.** **

****——什么时候会出现“想要离开樱井翔”的念头？** **

松本经常这样问自己。

这疑问由来已久，早可以追溯到他们还没出道，到现在依然没有消失。

出现频率不高，时间不定，场合不定——有时候是他在公寓的厨房煮菜，系着围裙，伸手去够柜子里的调料瓶；有时候是戴着墨镜和朋友在异国街道上闲逛，忽然被过于灿烂的阳光晃了眼；有时候——比如现在，他整理完衣服想要出去，却突然被樱井抓住手腕拖到怀里，压在这个临时休息室的墙壁上亲吻。造型呆板的吊灯面无表情地看着他们，像冷冰冰的嘲讽，又像是审判。

松本闭上眼睛，不敢看它。

即使罪名为爱。

远处隐约传来STAFF询问其他成员的声音。难得岚全员参与的交岚外景拍摄要开始了，他却被樱井莫名其妙地拖住，冒着随时会被人闯进来的危险，偷情。

偷情。

松本咀嚼着这个词，如同樱井此时啃咬自己嘴唇的动作一样细密。还没在一起时，他曾兴致勃勃地表达过“想要被那牙齿咬”的渴望，倒没想过：也许在那人看来，自己一口乱牙也相当可爱。

或者说，松本是在少年时代过去很久后才发现：在对上自己时，樱井翔被旁人称赞的温柔体贴里总会掺杂很多的强势和占有欲——和松本坦率的语言直球不同，体现在每一个皱眉的表情，每一声不耐烦的“松本！”，以及，每一个隐秘的吻痕里。

不过松本不在意，或者说，他其实是高兴的。

毕竟，“希望恋人对待自己是不同的”，是每个恋爱中的人共同的私心。

喜欢的人，自然是怎么看都好。

不管他是游刃有余，还是暴躁任性。

“唔……”

衣领被拉开，樱井顺着他的脖颈往下吻，又在锁骨上重重吮了一口。

松本意识到不能再继续下去了。

他推开樱井，想义正言辞一下，却对上了那双总是让他无法拒绝的大眼睛，只好叹口气，凑过去亲亲樱井的耳朵。

“录制就要开始了，”他回抱住樱井的腰，手在他后背轻抚，安慰忽然有些黏人的恋人，“回去再继续……？”

“好累……”

温暖的脑袋在他颈窝撒娇地一蹭。

行程原因他们最近好久单独相处。此时松本一听他声音就知道这人最近肯定没少抽烟频繁——没有平时清澈，像夏日阵雨前沉闷的天空。

“……嗯。”

又蹭了一下。

外景是在一家有些年头的裁缝店拍摄。采访老师傅的部分完毕，接下来是需要五个人协力做出一件「能穿就行」衣服。

二宫率先哀叫一声，瞅准旁边沙发倒下，倒是不含糊地替剩下四个分配好了任务——大野设计样式，松本量尺寸，缝制交给相叶和樱井。

“我？当然是指挥啦——”

他长了一张少年脸——无关年龄，只说那种十年如一日的狡黠的神态。

内心自信值满点的人，反而不会羞于展示自己不那么器用的一面。

“啊……这个好难啊。”

樱井的脸皱成一团，非常有综艺感地和一台缝纫机较劲。

指挥官和已经完成设计稿的大野都在偷笑，搭档的相叶忙于处理一个缝反面的袖子，急得满头大汗。

樱井翔，孤立无援中。

松本负责的尺寸表早就贴在了桌上，精确到第二位小数点。他本来特意选了离樱井最远的地方，此时有些坐不住，先是此地无银地围着模型转了两圈，接着一点点往樱井的方向挪——像只饥饿却谨慎的小熊，一小步一小步靠近他的蜂蜜罐。

摄像机机敏地跟了上来，松本立刻假装埋头干活，直至到那个令他心虚的镜头转开，才松了口气。

他有点庆幸，又有点懊恼。低下头，看见皮尺不知何时柔软地缠上了自己的手腕。

——自己优柔寡断的一面总是在这些无人知晓的细节中体现得淋漓尽致。

幸好那个人总是懂他的。

“松本さん——”

带了点耍赖意味的声音响彻不大的房间，松本心里一动，没等樱井喊第二声，快速走了过去。

“怎么了？哪里不明白——”

松本迫不及待地俯身，嘴唇却堪堪擦过正抬头的樱井的耳朵。两人都愣了一下。樱井读懂他的僵硬，不着痕迹地迅速在室内扫视一圈，比了个“safe”的口型。

虽然是个意外，松本还是瞪了他一眼——不过接下来的事情，就绝对要算在樱井头上了。

他是真的没有想到，这人可以大胆到这个地步。

“松本さん——”

低音拔高后多了点可爱。二宫在后方翻了个白眼，用小尖嗓替couple吸引摄影师的注意力——“师匠，你这个地方是不是画错了！”

大野软乎乎的反驳成为了背景音，松本刚刚回到原位，现在只好再一次迅速蹿过去，抱着胳膊，盯住某个正鼓着脸试图卖萌的人。

“……又怎么了？”

“线，卡住了。”

非常理直气壮。

松本低头凑近缝纫机，手指灵活地将那个可怜巴巴的线团解救出来。

“你要先这样……再这样……”

松本老师一边讲解，一边有意无意地在手脚笨拙的学生耳朵边呵气，“明白了吗？”

“不明白，”准备离开的衣角被拽住，樱井将头偏了一点，精准地在摄像头盲区内，贴上松本温软的嘴唇，“需要老师再说一遍。”

结束了史上最让人胆战心惊的拍摄，松本连个眼神都懒得给樱井，背着包匆匆离开。

“玩过了吧，”二宫无声无息地溜到樱井身后，啧啧地调侃，“不就是出差了几天而已，有必要吗？”

为了新剧他特意留起了刘海，看着越发像是回到了十六七岁。

樱井噙着笑不解释，倒是仗着身高优势揉了一把小个子猫背的头毛。

“今天，谢啦。”

他大笑着离开，留下白眼几乎翻到天灵盖的二宫和一头雾水的天然组。

****01.** **

说松本不羡慕能在光明正大牵手的感情，肯定是假的。

但如果问他想不想和身边的已婚朋友交换感情生活，答案也一定是拒绝。

****“如果是自己是女孩子的话，会选择岚的哪个成员交往呢？”** **

****“嗯……翔君。”** **

****“那个思考的‘嗯……’绝对是骗人的！因为你一直都说的是翔君啊。”** **

****

二宫比现在更年轻和放肆一些的笑声仿佛仍在耳边。

他太敏锐，总是能在第一时间看穿自己。

其实那个人也一样。

——樱井一定也知道松本内心恨透这种无论是真正的靠近还是分开都不可能的关系，知道他想过很多很多遍要离开自己，知道他每一次放弃这想法时的不甘心。

知道松本和自己有一模一样的劣根性，无法放弃在暗中偷一个吻的，隐秘的甘甜。

恋爱令人矫情。

松本忧郁地想。——他和樱井，只剩二人时必须各自为阵，厮杀纠缠，回过头来，发现最珍惜的却是工作中并肩战斗得到的那点温情。

这是恋爱吗？

大概是命运吧。

自从遇见樱井后，他的脑子就自动分成了两个区域：正常生活，以及，专门想他。

这奇妙的模式跟了他许久，现在松本在维持两者的微妙平衡上已经得心应手。

直到现在，他依然热衷和不同的人喝酒——灯光暧昧，所有的凝视都像含情，所有的承诺都像誓言，可惜保质期只有一秒。

真情与假意的世界里，很少有人知道为什么他会对手上的银镯青睐有加，其他饰品换了个遍也舍不得摘下。

他们不会猜到：他的心就像他的手腕一样，早就被圈住了。

手机震动了一下。

松本熟练地划开屏幕——您收到一封新的邮件。

他点开。

喧闹和酒气都在一瞬间消失了。

****02.** **

对于樱井来说，制造惊喜远比接受有乐趣。

可惜他最近运气不太好，继上一次被敏锐的母亲早一步发现庆生意图后，老天又和他开了个玩笑。

将私人邮箱收到的订单信息截图发给尚未归来的恋人，松本犹豫了一下，假装漫不经心地发问——“买了戒指？”

接连被打破计划的人生无可恋，干脆破罐破摔传来了实物图：钻石和韩国冷面被迫在同一张桌子上共处，画风竟然意外和谐。

非常“樱井翔”。

对着手机屏幕托腮凝视一番，松本不知道他已经被朋友拍下照片做成表情包，配字是“陷入恋爱的女子高中生”。

一直走在时尚前沿，不代表他不热爱经典。比如——图上这枚六爪钻戒。

六爪分别代表责任，承诺，包容，信任，呵护以及珍惜——很老套的故事，可是他喜欢。

他开始咬嘴唇，犹豫怎样回复才显得愉快又矜持。

——“很好看哦(・ω・)”

****03.** **

又是工作原因——即使发生了这种乌龙，即使两人都心急如焚，天大的事，也只能忍到晚上回家再议。

松本回来的要早一些，洗完澡后他擦着头发出来，正好遇上开门进来的樱井。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

他小声说，迫不及待地环住樱井的脖子，和他接了个短短的吻。

樱井身上还带着室外未散去的寒气。这凉意带来一丝微妙的陌生感，似乎站在他面前的不是翔君——不对，还是翔君，但不再是他的。

像是又回到了那天外景，那个惊险的吻。

其实所有人都被表象蒙蔽了——他们之间只有一个赌徒，那就是松本。

偷来的爱情，也许他只有一秒属于你。

——就算他只有一秒属于我。

樱井去洗澡，松本坐在起居室的沙发，开了一听啤酒慢慢喝。

他和樱井在一起的契机，是在某次结束杂志拍摄后，那个人裸着上身，仿佛是玩笑一般地，在教堂为他用管风琴演奏了一首《Hey Jude》。 

松本当然明白他的意思——明白无论何时，松本润总是可以放心地期待樱井翔在自己身边，知道不管并肩与否，这个人永远会在第一时间回应他的目光。

明明是温暖的鼓励，松本心中浮起的却是惶恐。

看似握住选择权的是松本，可其实他一直在被樱井推着向前走。

是不是他永远只能被这个人推着向前走。

是不是，是不是即使最后他牵着另一个人来到樱井面前，他也只会笑着替自己理一理衣领，就像是当初祝福松本国中毕业那样，说一声“新婚快乐”。

他知道樱井是做得出这种事情的人，他的理性中总是自带温和的残忍。

反观自己——虽然有热血过头的一面，在樱井的事情上却总是小心翼翼，如履薄冰。他太害怕失去樱井翔，可那天却突然看清：这个向来理智过头的人是绝不会率先妥协的。

很久以来，松本第一次抛开犹豫和谨慎，实实在在去争取了自己一直以来的憧憬。

人与人之间的相处无非是压制与被压制，而他选择去打一场没有胜算的战争。

从此日夜活在战地。

交往前，松本将世界上的人群分为三类：男人，女人，樱井翔。

交往后，男人和女人合为一类，樱井翔却仍然单独戳在那儿，像一个鲜血淋漓的伤口，是他相信热情不死的证明。

“在想什么？”

樱井从后面抱住他，带着胡渣的下巴轻轻蹭着松本的脖子。沐浴露甘甜的香气飘过来，松本握住放在自己腰上的那只手，移到唇边，亲吻他弹钢琴的、修长的手指。

——每次琴声响起，他都会觉得自己又变成了那个嚷嚷是翔君头号fan的小孩子——连喜欢和爱都说不清区别，不是小孩是什么？

****“喜欢和爱有什么不同？”** **

****决定交往前，樱井又问了他一遍。** **

****“普通的饭和世界第一红担有什么不同？”** **

****他反问樱井。** **

****“你爱我？”樱井答非所问。** **

****“我爱你。”松本说。** **

****——答对了。** **

“在想……翔君真的太犯规了。”

虽然疑惑于松本突如其来的迷恋，樱井倒也没问，只是从浴袍口袋里摸出一个小盒子——他真的等了太久，一刻也不想拖下去了。

即使想象过千万遍，在真正见到樱井垂下眼睛，慢慢替自己戴上戒指时，松本还是没有忍住，泪水从面颊滚滚而落。

“我愿意。”

——这一刻怎么回头。

END


End file.
